Winter Enchantment
by shopgirl152
Summary: What starts off as a trip to find the perfect Christmas tree ends up being an evening of Winter Enchantment, full of fun and romance for Will and Emma. One-shot songfic.


**A/N: **So I know I'm three months early for this type of holiday fic, but I couldn't resist the idea. Plus, I love Will and Emma.

**A/N 2**: Songfic: Winter Wonderland

* * *

Will and Emma stepped onto the Christmas tree lot, holding hands as they walked down the rows and rows of trees.

"Will, do we have to be here? It's um…a little…well, not clean. And the trees? Well, I don't think they've been sanitized properly."

"Em, we agreed to do this remember? We decided that coming here would be a positive step to help you deal with your OCD. Now just relax." He put an arm comfortingly around her waist. "Check out this tree. Isn't it great?"

Emma looked at the tree in front of her. "Oh. A Douglas spruce. Yes. It's…very nice and—oh!" She started as something hit her cheek. "What was that?"

Will laughed as he gently wiped whatever it was off her cheek. "I think it's snowing."

"Snowing?" She clung to him, looking up. "Oh Will, it's—it's—"

"Beautiful?"

"Um…I was going to say dirty."

"Dirty? Emma, snow is white and it's pure and beautiful. Why do you think it's dirty?"

"Well…" Emma pointed at her feet. "It makes mud. Oh Will, we should go inside. We'll get all dirty…and these trees probably have pesticides in them."

"Emma…" He drew her to him, holding out a hand and catching a snowflake. "Look at this. It's pure and clean. There's nothing dirty about a snowflake. Especially a new fallen one. It hasn't been tainted yet. See?" He held it up to her to study.

She gently took a finger, poking the tiny little flake. "Well…I guess it is beautiful." She poked it some more until it finally melted. "It…melted."

Will laughed. "We can always catch another one." He stuck out his tongue, causing Emma to giggle.

"Will, what are you doing?"

He grinned at her as a snowflake hit his tongue. "Tasting snowflakes."

"What do they taste like?"

"They're cold and wet. Just frozen water."

"Oh." She stuck out her tongue, shaking her head as flakes fell on her. "I think I missed one."

"Here." He went behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. "Now, just open your mouth, stick out your tongue and—"

"I caught one!" She shivered. "Oh! It's cold! But good."

Will laughed, kissing her on the cheek. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It's Christmastime Emma; don't you hear the sleighbells?"

"Sleighbells?"

Will took her hand, leading her down the rows of Christmas trees again.

_Sleighbells ring,  
__are ya listenin?  
__In the lane,  
__snow is glistenin._

Emma giggled as Will let go of her hand and started dancing down the row of trees as he continued singing.

_A beautiful sight,  
__we're happy tonight,  
__walkin' in a winter wonderland._

He stopped in front of a tree. "How about this one? It looks like it'll fit into your house perfectly."

Emma sighed, reveling in Will's voice. "It's lovely."

"Alright then. I think we have the perfect Christmas tree." He hoisted the tree up, carrying it to the front of the lot for trimming.

Emma followed along behind, entranced at Will's strength in carrying the tree. She watched as he set it down, indicating to a salesperson how much to cut off the trunk. When he finished, he took her hand, twirling her around as he picked up the song again.

_Gone away,  
__is the bluebird.  
__Here to stay,  
__is a new bird._

He leaned down, his arms encircling her waist once again as he whispered in her ear.

_He sings a love song,  
__as we go along,  
__walkin' in a winter wonderland._

She blushed slightly at the feel of his lips on her ear.

"Mr…Shuester, right?"

Will let Emma go, turning his attention to the salesperson. "Yes, that's me."

"Your tree's already for you. We even tied it to your car."

"Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. Have a Merry Christmas."

"You too." Will stuffed the change in his pocket before turning back to Emma. He smiled at her, opening up the car door for her climb in. "Emma, have you ever built a snowman?"

"Um…no. My parents never liked me going outside during the winter. They were…um…afraid I'd get pneumonia."

"Well, put that fear away. I have an idea." He closed her door, circling around and climbing in the driver side door. "We're going to build a snowman."

* * *

Will pulled off the road a little while later, steering the car into a wooded clearing. He shut off the engine. "You good to spend some more time in the cold Em? We have a snowman to build.

She smiled. "I think so."

"No 'I think so's' Em. You have to be certain."

"Then…yes. I am ready to build my first snowman."

"Okay then." He smiled at her before climbing out of the car and going around to the back. He emerged a few seconds later at Emma's door, opening it and helping her out.

She stared a tackle box he was holding. "What's that?"

He grinned. "It's a snowman-making kit. I used to make snowmen all the time with my Dad when I was boy. We made so many of them and I enjoyed it so much that one Christmas, my Dad bought me this tackle box." He opened it. "It has everything we need to build a snowman."

Emma peered inside the box. Tucked into neat little compartments were different colored buttons, string, thread, a piece of cork and underneath, sticks, cloth and fabric. "Wow Will. You certainly know your snowmen."

"And now you will too. Come on." He held out his arm for her take, walking toward a wide open area in front of a group of trees. "Sit right here." He lead her to a rock, sitting her down on it. "Now, let's see…" out of the box, he pulled two sticks, a little felt hat, a piece of cork in the shape of what looked like a pipe, and buttons. He grinned up at Emma.

_In the meadow,  
__we can build a snowman.  
__And pretend that he is  
__a circus clown._

"A clown? Will, I…I don't think you can build a clown snowman. Can you?"

"Sure you can Em. All it takes is a little imagination…" he reached into the tackle box, pulling out something red. "And a red clown nose." He pinched it, causing Emma to laugh.

"Well, okay then. But…what about hair?"

Will reached into the box, pulling out a bright multicolored wig. "No problem." He walked over, holding his hands out to Emma. "Now come on, you're going to help me make the snowballs for his head and body."

* * *

"Oh Will, he's…beautiful." Emma admired the clown snowman in front of her. With his bright, multicolored hair, sticks for arms, large felt balls for buttons and two big red button eyes, he looked like the perfect clown.

"Not bad for a girl who's never made a snowman before." Will kissed her softly on the cheek. "The only thing that's missing is the mouth." He bent down, digging around in the tackle box. "Do you want to give him a yarn mouth or a string mouth?"

"Well…he's a clown, so I…um…I think he needs a big red yarn mouth."

"Here you go. One red, yarn mouth coming up." Will handed her a piece of yarn, smiling as she placed it on the snowman.

"Done."

"Now it's beautiful." Will drew Emma to him, hugging her tightly.

_We'll have lots of fun  
__with Mr. Snowman,  
__until—_

"Hey!" Will started in surprise as something cold hit the back of his neck.

"Hey! Guys! Hold up!"

"Finn?" Will and Emma turned, to see Finn running up to them.

"Hey Mr. Shue. Miss. Pillsbury. We're really sorry about that. We're in the middle of a snowball fight and…you're kinda in enemy territory." We're—"

"Take no prisoners!"

Will blinked as a blur flew across the meadow, pegging someone behind a snowdrift. "Was that…?"

"Rachel? Oh yeah. Snowball fights bring out the warrior in her or something I guess. We didn't find that out until today. We've…kinda all been getting hit by her." Finn paused, looking around. "Do you wanna join us? You don't have to, but…"

Will and Emma looked at each other. "Emma, I say that because they interrupted our snowman building…"

"Yes. They must pay."

Will beamed. "Finn, load us up!"

* * *

"Did you see the look on Kurt, Brittany and Mercedes faces when we came out of nowhere and pegged them? I don't know if it was a look of shock at seeing us, or the shock of the cold snowballs."

"Yes, well, I have to say, my favorite was Rachel attempting to tackle Puck to the ground," Emma giggled. "And then…um…when she…"

"Hopped on his back and tried to take the snowball out of his hand?"

"Yes! And then when he threw her on the ground."

Will laughed uproariously. "He didn't stand a chance. Who knew Rachel was such a tower of fury when engaged in a snowball fight? I mean, Quinn I would peg, but Rachel?"

"I know. It surprised me too." Emma's giggles subsided a little. "At least we got the tackle box back with your stuff."

"Good thing. Come Monday, I would have had to confiscate it from Tina and Artie."

"Who came up with idea for Artie to have sleds on his wheelchair?"

Will paused, considering. "I think Tina."

"Wow. Well…good for her. They…seem to be doing well."

"Yeah. Not to bad for highschool students." Will pulled Emma to him, snuggling up on the couch. "We'll have to think of some strategies if we ever get in that situation again."

"You may need a tackle box of snowball fighting things Will."

He laughed. "You know, that's not a bad idea." He idly rubbed his hand down Emma's arm, singing.

_Later on,  
__we'll conspire.  
__As we dream,  
__by the fire._

Emma sighed happily, snuggling into him. "Will, I had a great time today."

"I had a great time today too Em." He kissed the top of her head.

"Let's do that again sometime."

"Sure. We can do it tomorrow and then…" he trailed off, his eyes landing on Emma. She was fast asleep. He stroked her hair before picking her up and walking into the bedroom.

He set her gently on the bed, tucking the blanket around her before climbing into the other side. He smiled at her sleeping form as he turned off the light. "Good night Em."

_To face unafraid,  
__the plans that we've made.  
__Walkin' in a winter wonderland.  
_


End file.
